


Hope

by MS_M2



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fill in Scene, Gen, Rey Solo, Talk of Kylo Ren, Talk of Leia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MS_M2/pseuds/MS_M2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What might have happened after Maz called Han "Who's the girl?"<br/>*I wrote this a long time ago before the current crop of theories, but I wanted to post it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

_Hope_

 

"Who's the girl?" Maz asked suspiciously

 

"She found the droid on Jakku,” Han said very matter-a fact, but Maz felt he was hiding something.

 

"Jakku?" Maz knew she and Han knew that place well - a battlefront form the past.

 

"And the Falcon..." he grumbled.

 

“Han...?”  Maz knew there was more and waited, thinking her silence would coax the truth out of him.

 

Han took a moment before speaking. "And her name is Rey," he said begrudgingly.

 

"Your daughter has returned to you, Han!” Maz said with a joyous calmness.

 

"My daughter is _dead_ \- Ben killed her..." he said pointedly - it was too painful to speak of her.

 

"Kylo Ren killed your daughter and the Jedi - not your son. If he did at all.”

 

"I don't believe that," Han said bitingly.

 

"You mean you CAN'T believe that."

 

Han got visibly angry. " _Listen,_  I've believed enough of this world I never asked to be a part of and it took my children from me and it took --- "

 

"Leia from you."

 

"No one took Leia from me - but ME, Maz." He jabbed a finger toward his chest.

 

"Go home, Han - the turmoil within you can only be healed by fighting together . Not running away."

 

"Well, running away is what I do best," he said said self-reverentially.

 

"But you always come back. You need to _believe._ You need to go back. Fight for your family, Han. Believe it in again."

 

"I'm done believing  - it only got me heartbreak. It only -- It only understands that my son is gone. He was born with too much of his grandfather in him - maybe a little too much of me. Maybe what they say is true - maybe Leia should have never had a kid with a ...a  scoundrel like me. "

 

"Han, don't do this to yourself."

 

"It's too late - already have.” His eyes widen in a joking manner. “ You can't help me,Maz,” he said gruffly.

 

"That's true, Han, you can only help yourself."

 

"So, you're not gotta help me get the droid to Leia?"

 

"I never said that, did I? I just think you should be by my side when I do it."

 

"I think finding Luke will give her some ... peace. I'm just a reminder of him - of what he did."

 

Maz nodded her head in understanding and patted Han's hand.

 

"What's that? So you hear that?"

 

"No."

 

"Where's the girl?"

 

"I don't know - she seems to want to go her back to Jakku. "

 

"I know where she is."

 

 


End file.
